biblenarrativesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahab: No Peace for the Wicked
Ahab, son of Omri, was king of the northern kingdom of Israel. He ruled in Samaria for 22 years from around 940 BCE (1 Ki 16:28, 29). Condoned false worship Ahab was worse in the eyes of Jehovah than all those who were prior to him. (1 Kings 16:30) He abandoned the commandments of Jehovah by following the Ba′als. (1 Kings 18:18) Ahab married a Canannite woman, Jezebel who promoted Baal worship. Thus he built a house of Baal with an altar, and raised a sacred pole in their honor. A′hab did more to offend Jehovah the God of Israel than all the kings of Israel prior to him. (1 Kings 16:32, 33) By the order of Jezebel, the prophets of Jehovah were forced to convert, or be killed. 850 Israelites converted to prophets of Baal and the sacred pole, (1Ki 18:19) while the remaining prophets of Jehovah were murdered if they were caught. Some 100 prophets were able to escape with the help of Obadiah, a man faith. (1Ki 18:3, 4, 13; 19:10). Jehovah proves true Due to all of the detestable acts of Ahab and Jezebel, Jehovah causes a drought to stricken the land for three and half years. (1Ki 17:1; 18:1; Luke 4:25; James 5:17) Only at Elijah’s word would the rains return. So Ahab made searches for him, throughout all the surrounding nations and kingdoms, but Elijah was able to stay out of his reach for the time. (1Ki 17:8, 9; 18:2, 10) When Ahab finally met up with the true prophet, he attempted to blame Elijah for the drought. So Elijah held a test on top of Mount Carmel to prove who the true God was, Baal or Jehovah? When Elijah proved that Jehovah was the true God, the prophets of Baal were slain at Elijah’s command, which was then followed by a drenching downpour that ended the drought. (1Ki 18:17-46) Land acquisition turns to murder Ahab attempts to aquire the vineyard of Naboth, because it borders his residential palace grounds. However, based on God's law concerning land inheritance, Naboth refused all sale or trade. When Jezebel discovered what happened, she arranged the murder of Naboth by falsly trying him for blasphemy. Upon taking possession of the coveted plot, Ahab was met by Elijah, who scathingly denounced him as a murderer and as one who sold himself to do wickedness at the constant prodding of his pagan wife. As the dogs had licked up Naboth’s blood so dogs would lick up Ahab’s blood, and Jezebel herself and Ahab’s descendants would become food for dogs and scavenger birds. These words hit home, and in deep grief Ahab fasted in sackcloth, alternately sitting and pacing the floor in despondence. On this basis a measure of mercy was extended to him as regards the time when the calamity would come on his house.—1Ki 21:1-29. Ahabs fall By the mouth of Elijah, God said to Ahab, "you have provoked my anger and have caused Israel to sin." Though Ahab did an immediate act of humility after being rebuked by Elijah, (1 Kings 21:20-29) it wasn't far long before he acted stubbornly against one of God's prophets again. The prophet Macaiah warned that attacking Syrian forces at Ramothgilead would bring certain calamity against him. Rather than heeding Macaiah's warning, Ahab ordered his imprisonment with this comment, "feed Macaiah with a reduced allowance of bread and water until I return in peace. While being taken away, Micaiah said: “If you do return in peace, Jehovah has not spoken with me. Take note, all you peoples.” So while Ahab was in battle formation at Ramothgilead, someone shot his bow at random. The Arrow struck Ahab between the joints of his coat of mail. He suffered from his wound until evening when he finally died. (1Ki 22:1-38) Ahab's ways toil Israel “I will bring the calamity upon Ahab's house in the days of his son.” - 1 Kings 21:29 :Micah chapter 6 :''Micah relays God's prophetic word against Israel who walk in the way of Ahab 13 “Therefore, I will wound you by striking you, Making you desolate because of your sins. 14 You will eat but not be satisfied; You will be empty inside. What you remove, you will not carry off safely, And what you do carry off, I will give to the sword. 15 You will sow seed, but you will not reap.You will tread olives, but you will not use the oil; And you will make new wine, but you will drink no wine. 16 For you observe the statutes of Om′ri and all the work of the '''house of A′hab, And you walk in accord with their advice. That is why I will make you an object of horror And her inhabitants something to be whistled at; And you will bear the scorn of the peoples.” Proverbs and pronouncements Whoever sows unrighteousness will reap disaster, And the rod of his fury will come to its end. (Proverbs 22:8) Woe to the wicked one! Disaster will befall him, For what his hands have done will be done to him! (Isaiah 3:11) Christian admonition :'''Galatians 6:4-10 4 But let each one examine his own actions,+ and then he will have cause for rejoicing in regard to himself alone, and not in comparison with the other person. 5 For each one will carry his own load. 6 Moreover, let anyone who is being taught* the word share in all good things with the one who gives such teaching. 7 Do not be misled: God is not one to be mocked. For whatever a person is sowing, this he will also reap; 8 because the one sowing with a view to his flesh will reap corruption from his flesh, but the one sowing with a view to the spirit will reap everlasting life from the spirit. 9 So let us not give up in doing what is fine, for in due time we will reap if we do not tire out. 10 So, then, as long as we have the opportunity, let us work what is good toward all, but especially toward those related to us in the faith. Category:Christian Articles